We Never Wanted to be Royals
by startlinggrey
Summary: Annabeth is tired of being a princess. She wants to explore the world. Percy's just a prince navigator in the right place at the right time to take her away. AU


16

Annabeth was in trouble. She wasn't what you'd call a trouble-maker, in fact she was the epitome of a perfect daughter. It wasn't the first time she had been caught sneaking out of the castle. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. Sometimes a girl got tired of everything- parties, formal dinners, dress fittings, manner lessons, more parties. There was only so much someone could take. This particular time she had run off to a little village near her castle- Pinenook she thought it was- and was strolling through it. She could smell fresh bread baking and hear birds chirping in the trees. The village wasn't too far from the castle- only a couple miles, hidden in the nook of a mountain. Annabeth's favorite part was going through the forest. As she came up over a hill looking over the shore, trees were spasmodically placed until they grew thicker and thicker. Never one to fear the dark, Annabeth plundered through at amazing speed.

She knew her way around, having found the quickest route to get to the village in all her sixteen years. She had found a shortcut a little while back. It was like a secret, open cavern. Vines covered the entrance of a pile of boulders, except there was a hole that she could walk through. On the other side, a small pool of water ran across the cavern, from side to side. Across was a huge field of grass with some trees and fruit bushes. Water fell down some rocks, making a waterfall. Annabeth had put rocks in the pond to get across easily. If she laid down, she had a perfect view of the stars. And if she walked to the edge of the trees, there was a small path that took her down to the village. That was how she had got here tonight.

The streets were rocky, and as it was nearing nightfall, people had begun to put torches out. She loved to watch the sunset from the village because it had a perfect view of the ocean's horizon. She had been thinking for so long, she hadn't realized she'd walked to the edge of the town. Annabeth turned around to go back but found her path blocked by a horse. Fearing that it was her father's knight, she began to back away quietly. The person on the horse must have felt her bump into him so they turned around. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, it was only a boy about her age. He looked at her quizzically, his bright green eyes boring into hers.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked her.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." she responded, realizing he was a noble, like her. Although he was in riding clothes, they were too nice to be peasant wear.

"You are not from around here? Are you lost?"

"How do you know that? You are the one that is lost, I have never seen you before."

He gestured to her. "Your clothes are that of royalty."

She looked down, only just realizing that she was still in her day clothes. Her dress was yellow and floor-length. It was the traditional pattern of the time with a wide neck and long sleeves. Her hair was braided at the front of her head, on either side, and met behind her head. The rest of her hair lay in its naturally curly state.

"I'm fine." she sighed. The boy clambered down off his horse, nearly falling. Annabeth laughed, but stopped when he sent her a glare. The boy grinned.

"I didn't fall off this time." he walked over to her. His black hair might have been neat at one point, but it had been rustled when he got off his horse. He walked over to the shore and looked out at the sea. Annabeth followed him.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned.

"I ran away." she admitted.

"I don't blame you."

They watched the sunset in silence. The oranges and pinks streaked across the pale blue sky, reflecting on the water. Annabeth wondered if she would ever leave- if she would ever be able to sail past the horizon.

"Why are you here?" she inquired.

"My father is looking for new possible trade partners. He let me come with him. We are sailing around. You see that shape there." He pointed to a spot on a bay inlet, a little bit away. "That there is our ship 'The Trident'. This was our first stop. My father says we might be gone for a year before we'd even make it back to our kingdom."

"That sounds like fun. I'd much rather do that than have to sit in a castle forever." Annabeth said wistfully. The boy got to see the world, she would give anything to do that. Her parents would never let her. Maybe that's why she ran away all the time.

"Can I help you get back to your castle?" Annabeth considered his offer. The guards would eventually find her, they always did. They couldn't be too far off now. Maybe she could talk to this boy instead.

"Alright."

The boy grinned. They walked back to his horse and he helped her get up, before getting on himself.

"You are better at getting on a horse than getting off." Annabeth commented, placing her arms around his waist. The boy didn't say anything to her, but he yelled, "YAH" at the horse. She gave him directions until the castle came into view. She found herself drifting off; something about the rhythm of the horse and the warmth of the boy made her feel at peace.

* * *

The morning birds sang as the sun broke over the sky. The waves crashed onto the shore as men yelled at each other to let the sails loose. A young boy followed his father into the cabin.

"When will we come back here?" he asked, curious.

The man chuckled. Anyone could tell they were related with their dark locks and sea eyes. "Not for a while Percy."

His face fell.

"But don't worry. We will come back." the father promised his son. They looked out the windows and watched the land retreat, a castle shrinking as the got farther and farther away.

* * *

18

Annabeth sat up in bed. She'd had another dream about a boy with green eyes. She shook her head and stretched. Getting up out of bed, she pulled the curtains from her window aside. A beautiful morning stretched out in front of her. It was a shame she would be stuck inside, getting ready for the ball. She glanced to her left where an elegant dress stood on a frame.

"Ugh!" she groaned and fell back on her bed.

Someone came in and Annabeth lifted her head to see who it was. It was the redhead maid, Rachel.

"Good morning your majesty." she said respectfully.

"You know you do not have to call me that in my room."

"Sorry." Rachel was Annabeth's favorite maid. She was funny and helped Annabeth with her parent problems.

"Ready for today?" she asked her.

Annabeth groaned again. "No. But do I really have a choice?"

Rachel laughed.

Guests streamed in as sundown approached. Rachel was braiding her hair as Annabeth watched the people get out of their carriages.

"I still can't believe people do this for fun." she grumbled.

"All done." Rachel moved her in front of a mirror. "You look beautiful."

Her hair was done in a braid that led into a fancy sort of bun. Rachel was very talented that way. The blue dress cinched at her waist and flowed out to the floor. It was a velvety material that had silver embroidering. Annabeth's scowling face ruined the image of a perfect princess and her grey eyes looked ready to kill.

"Put a smile on. It's almost time for your introduction, hurry." Rachel tugged her out the door and down the hall. Voices could be heard as they got closer to the great hall. She stood by her parents and waited for the man to introduce them. Annabeth never like this part. She hated having all the attention, but she put a smile on her face and walked out with the King and Queen.

The night was going by in a blur. Many people had asked her to dance, and she was sick of it. Annabeth just wanted to retreat to her room, but she knew her parents would restrict her horse-riding privileges if she did. She sighed and stood off to the side, hoping to not be noticed. Someone bumped into her and she nearly fell.

"Excuse me!" she stated, turning to tell the person off.

The young man looked rightfully embarrassed.

"I apologize." then he realized who she was and bowed. "Princess Annabeth."

Clapping signaled the end of the dance and faster paced music began to play.

"May I be forgiven with this dance?" the young man asked and pulled her into the midst of other dancing couples. _If her really wanted to be forgiven, he should get me out of here. _she thought, but decided it would be better to not say that. Annabeth took the chance to really look at him. He had black hair that was neat and- she gasped. His green eyes. The same color as in her dream.

"Do I know you?" she said, puzzled.

He laughed. "No, I suppose not."

"Have we met before?"

"Yes." he said simply. Annabeth wracked her brain, trying to remember when they had met. Her dream. It was real. She tried to recall what happened in the dream. A boy nearly fell off his horse, watching a sunset, and riding towards a castle. The song finished and they bowed to each other. Annabeth raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Wh-" she was cut off by her name.

"Annabeth, darling." the queen was calling her. She glanced back at the boy, but he was gone. Annabeth shrugged and walked to her mother and father, who was standing with a man she didn't know.

"Who is this?" Annabeth said.

"Sir Chiron, this is our daughter, Princess Annabeth Chase."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sir Chiron bowed to her and Annabeth copied his movements.

"We were just arranging new lessons, darling, for you." her father told her.

"For what? I excel at my studies and other activities."

"Preparing you to take over, of course." her mother said it as if it was obvious.

"I do not understand."

"You are getting older, and we want you to be as prepared as possible when it comes time to take over the kingdom." he father added.

"I'm eighteen!" Annabeth said incredulously.

"All the better to start now. Do you see?" the king said.

"No. I do not." she replied. "Now, if you will excuse me." she began pushing her way through the crowd.

Once she was out of the courtyard, she hitched up her dress and ran. Her fury came out in her eyes and she realized she was crying. She _did not _cry, but she couldn't stop them from coming. Annabeth was so done with this lifestyle. She hated parties and the fake socialization, most of all she hated fancy dresses. Her mind took her where she wanted to go. Leading her through the woods until the hanging wall of vines appeared before her and she pulled the curtain aside. A small watering pool opened out in front of her. Annabeth carefully stepped on the stones that she had placed that took her across to the other side. Water was trickling down some rock, a mini waterfall, and gathering in the pool. Taking her shoes off, she dipped her feet in the water. Annabeth let a huge sob escape, then a sigh. She laid back on the grass and looked up at the stars. How much more could her parents ask of her. She was barely eighteen, she didn't want to take over the kingdom. It frustrated her beyond belief that they held her to an expectation as high as that. Annabeth thought about running away, for good. She wanted to explore the world and get out of the little bubble her parents had kept her in for so long. She heard a bush rustle. _Probably a bunny_ she thought. Then she heard mumbling and sat up, quietly pulling her feet out of the water and hiding behind a boulder.

"Could not stop for a moment." the visitor wheezed. "Go after her, she'll calm down." the person chuckled.

"I'd be lying if she wasn't the fastest one I'd seen."

Annabeth snuck a glance from behind her rock. It was a young man, the one from the party. His hair had gotten messed up and was windswept. He bent over and she followed his gaze- to her shoes. She swore silently. He stood up.

"Hello?" he called. "Princess?"

Annabeth stayed shut up.

"I know you are here. I'm not that idiotic." Her mind raced. He had a point, it's not like she could hide forever, he could tell them where she was now. It was better to reason with him. She stood up from behind her hiding place and stepped out into the clearing. His bright green eyes grew wide.

"M'lady." he said and began to bow.

"Stop!" she called. "You do not need to be formal about it."

He chuckled, which annoyed Annabeth.

"So why did you run off this time?"

That confused her. "This time?" Then it hit her.

"You were the boy that brought me back to the castle! When I ran off!"

The young man smiled.

"You do remember me then. So why this time?"

"My parents want me to start lessons to take over the kingdom."

He looked at her, confused.

"Normally that would be a good thing, yes I know. But-"

"You don't want to take over." he finished.

"Precisely. I- wait, what is your name?" Annabeth only just realized she didn't know.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, but I prefer Percy."

"Nice to meet you, again."

"Your parents seemed worried about you. I know you get upset and all that, but you can't keep running away from your problems." he said.

"And whose opinion is that?" Annabeth said harshly.

"Mine." he glanced at her and turned to walk away. She grumbled, but followed him back to the castle, for a second time.

* * *

Annabeth was elated. Percy had just invited her to go with him on his exploration. She could explore- she could be free from her parents at least for a little while. She was burst into their room, and stopped to catch her breath.

"Annabeth." her father said surprised. "What- are you okay?" he seemed to notice her shortness of breath.

"Yes." she stood up straighter. "Yes, I am fine. I have come to ask you if I could go on a sea voyage."

Her mother stood up from her chair. "A sea voyage? Where to?"

"I'm not sure, there would be stops along several places. I would be able to learn about other cultures and ideas and I could explore for myself."

"How long would you be gone?"

"A month or two, depending on the weather."

The king sucked in air, showing his concern.

"That is a very long time, Annabeth. I'm not sure if you are ready to do something like this, you are still young."

"Really? That's ironic. Not two weeks ago you wanted me to take over the kingdom. And now you are completely against me going off on my own. Which, might I add, I won't be. Percy's coming with me."

Her father snorted. "That boy is not fit to be a prince, let alone a king."

Annabeth's cheeks flared up. "That is not my intention. He is simply going to be of guidance to me."

The king and the queen gave each other a meaningful look.

"Darling-"

"Do not call me 'darling'." Annabeth practically snarled. "I am doing this for myself and there is nothing you can do to change my mindset."

A dramatic exit was fit for this kind of argument, so Annabeth slammed the door on her way out. She leaned up against the doors, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. It felt good to get that off her chest, at least now her parents knew what she thought. Mumbling reached her ears and she pressed closer to the door to hear better.

"-doesn't know. Just a girl."

"Fredrick, she's more grown up than you realize. Better she explores now while we are still capable on our own, than have her regret not going because she is left to care for us."  
"I do not like her running off with Percy alone."

Her mother laughed. "No, you won't. I'm not so comfortable with the idea myself, yet he is a good young man, raised right, dare I say, and Annabeth seems to like him. More than she lets on I think. She'd be better off this way and she'd never forgive us if we had an arranged marriage."

Her father sighed and Annabeth realized they were getting ready to leave the room. She backed away from the door and ran to her room, bumping into a maid in her haste.

"My apologies!" she called. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Her parents were lenient towards her going? They thought she liked Percy? Now that was incredulous. She hadn't even know the guy for two weeks. before she knew it she was in front of Percy's door. She knocked lightly.

The door opened with a mischievous grin.

"What did they say?"

"Well, they were not happy about it, but I did not leave them any choice but to let me go."

Just then her father stepped into the room.

"Perseus, Annabeth." he addressed us. "The queen and I have talked it over and you can go on this voyage." Annabeth cheered internally.

"So long as Percy goes with you."

Annabeth shot her father a confused look. "Of course, it is his father's ship. We will be traveling on it."

"No, Annabeth. We wish Percy to accompany you on your 'explorations' as well."

She began to protest. This was her adventure. She was supposed to do it on her own. Her father held up his hand. "That is the only way, we will let you go." The king's face fell and Annabeth realized how difficult it was to let her even go on this trip. Percy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I will look after her."

* * *

She leaned on the rail and watched the land disappear. Percy stood next to her.

"I cannot believe this is real." she admitted.

"You are welcome." Percy added.

She nudged him. "You must go to steer your ship so we do not crash."

Percy ignored her and they watched the water in silence.

The rowboat was going to slow for Annabeth's taste. She was a bit excited to get to the land, her first time away from her kingdom.

"Can they row any faster?" she muttered to Percy.

"If you ask once more, I'm going to throw you overboard." he replied.

It was only a couple minutes later that they landed on shore. Annabeth leaped out of the boat and began walking towards the town that was there.

"Annabeth! You need to wait!" Percy called after her.

She ignored him and trudged up the hill. The village was huge, much bigger than the one near her castle. There were all sorts of vendors and stores selling everything from weapons to baked goods. She stood there in shock, the streets were full of people bartering and yelling at one another. Percy ran up next to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to stay close to me." he told her, linking their arms. He maneuvered them through the crowd, past all the chaos. The town opened up and there were less people milling about. There was little sign over the door with an owl that read: Hollow Pub.

"This is where we are staying for the night. Most towns we will only stay the day, but I thought you may want to rest after your first journey." Percy explained. They walked inside and it was pretty crowded, even for the middle of the day. Percy nodded to the man behind the bar and they went upstairs to rooms. He led her to the last one down the hall and put her things in the room. There was a window that overlooked the sea and she could see the ship.

"This is my favorite room."

She glanced over at him, standing in the doorframe awkwardly.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

He grinned mischievously. "This must be the best adventure you will ever have."

The next day back at sea, it was stormy. Waves buffeted the ship to and fro, while rain poured down on the decks. Annabeth's stomach wasn't too happy and she curled up in a ball on her bed. Her door swung open and Percy came in, his hair plastered to his face, clothes dripping, and face grinning. Upon seeing Annabeth, he looked concerned and knelt by her bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." she said weakly.

"Nothing like a good storm to test your ship." he smiled.

Annabeth groaned. "How is that good?"

Percy stood up. "It means we have the best boats."

He walked back out and from the little window Annabeth could see him pulling ropes with the other men. He was a different fellow- most princes would be in their cabin, like Annabeth. She suddenly felt worthless. These people were risking their lives for the ship and here she was laying in a bed. Annabeth stood up, ignoring her stomach and put on some old crew clothes that had been left in her room. She stepped out into the storm. Percy noticed her and yelled something. She attempted to walk over to him, but a gust of water threw her off balance. Panic crossed Percy's face and he ran over.

"What are you doing! Are you insane!" he yelled. "Get back in your cabin!"

"I want to help." Annabeth called back as she stood up.

"You need to rest."

"I'm not going back in there."

There stared at each other, the storm flying around them. Percy's eyes narrowed as he realized she wasn't going back.

"You have to do exactly as I say."

"Deal." she said.

Clear skies was what Annabeth woke up to. She got up out of her bed and walked on deck. The crew was resetting the sails, so they could continue on their journey.

"Nice work yesterday." someone called to her. She tipped her head. Percy appeared by her side.

"You were fantastic." he grinned.

"It was nothing."

"Ready for the next kingdom?" he asked. "You should change, though. Not that you have to. Your father would probably-"

"It is fine." she smiled, "I'll go put a dress on."

The next village was less like a town and more like a farmland. Annabeth had been to the farm country before. They were staying the night to do repairs on the ship. She was woke to chanting and yells. Sitting straight up, she could she torches through her window. Her door flew open and Percy stepped in. "Don't move." he told her and walked to her bed, sitting down on it. They watched through the window as the mob ran down the road and into a house. More screams filled the air as two people were brought out of the house, carried by the hoard.

"What are they doing?" she cried. "We need to help!"

Percy clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed them on the bed.

He whispered, "They'll hear you and take you too!" He lifted his head and Annabeth did too.

"We can't do anything without getting in trouble ourselves." he sounded heartbroken.

The crowd was chanting. "KILL THE WITCHES!"

Dawn was approaching as two stakes were put in the ground. They tied a person to each and Annabeth could see they were crying. The mob was putting logs and wood to create a big fire. They threw their torches into the ground and the wood began to burn. Annabeth began to sob and Percy held her, both of them looking away.

"This might be the last one." Percy told her. "But they are having a festival today."

Annabeth was excited for the festival. As a little girl, she had been to one for a cousin's birth and remembered having a blast.

As they walked through the town, arm in arm, they watched people set up ribbons and lanterns. They spent the day trying new foods and helping set up. By the time it was dark, the town was unrecognizable. Musicians began playing and a few couples danced around. Percy and Annabeth sat on a bench, off to the side watching the village people.

"We have to go back." Percy said reluctantly.

"Already? Why?"

"Do you know how long you have been gone?"

"A month?"

"Annabeth, we've been gone for nearly three months."

"No!"

"We've visited over fifteen different villages and kingdoms."

Annabeth couldn't believe that, it hadn't been that long.

"We shouldn't have made this stop, but this is one of my favorite places." he sighed. "We need to leave tonight."

Annabeth watched the people dancing. The children bounced around, eating sweets and clapping along. It was a beautiful thing. She could see why Percy liked it.

"Alright." she whispered.

The paddle back to the ship was too fast. She could still hear the music and laughter. It made her feel almost homesick. They got on board and leaned against the rail.

"You know, Annabeth." he said.

"Mmm?" she looked at him. He had this look on his face that she couldn't recognize. He started to say something, but shook his head. Percy began to lean down and BOOM! They both jumped. A canon had gone off, signaling their departure.

* * *

She could see her parents waiting for her on the shore. Percy and her were at the railing, again.

"I wish this was longer." she admitted.

"Me too." he agreed.

* * *

19

They were having another ball. Another one! Annabeth couldn't believe it. They'd had one just a month ago.

"Mother!" she protested. "This is getting out of hand."

"The last ball was just a test."

Annabeth gave her a confused look.

"We invited many different kingdoms, all of who have an available heir." the king added.

Her heart started racing, thinking she knew where this was going.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"To find the best suitor for you. We are going to have-"

"What?!" she said incredulously.

"-an arranged meeting of sorts. That way you can meet each other before-"

"Before the what?" Annabeth said, a dread growing within her.

"The wedding dear."

"I'm not getting married to some obscure man."

Her father clasped his hands, thinking she was beginning to understand. "Exactly, that is why we are having this ball. So you can get-" he paused. "-formalities out of the way. And be able to get to know one another more."

"That is not how this works. You said that I would never forgive you for an arranged marriage. You were correct in thinking so, and for now, I feel the appropriate consequence on my behalf is to not speak to either of you until after this ball."

Her mother put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder before she left.

"Seeing as you, well, have not yet found a suitable partner, and we are- well, let's face it dear, your father and I, we're getting a bit old. We are only doing what we think is best. What is best for the kingdom, and you."

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"No." she whispered, "It is not for me. It is for you and your precious kingdom."

She shook off her mother's hand and left the room. She wanted to run to her spot on the mountain, but she decided not to. Keeping herself composed, she left to her room.

The ball was as lively as always, but Annabeth was not enjoying herself at all. The 'suitor' was a man named Luke Castellan. He was tall with light blonde hair and blue eyes. All night he had talked on and on about himself and it she couldn't repeat a single thing he had told her. They had walked arm and arm into the courtyard and Annabeth was glad for he fresh air. She had yet to find Percy at the ball, but that didn't entirely surprise her.

_"I'm getting married Percy. Married! How can they just expect me to agree?" she groaned._

_Percy had stayed silent the whole time she had talked._

_"Are you going to say something?"_

_"Hmm." he stared out the window._

_"Percy?" she sat on the bed next to him. He seemed not like himself, somber almost._

_"At least look at me." Percy did and her stomach took a drop._

_"I should be happy for you." he said quietly._

_"No. I'm not happy for myself." _

_"They'd be better for you. A real prince would be best." he muttered._

_"Percy? What are you talking about."_

_He looked away, standing up. "It's nothing."_

_She took his hand. "Really? What is bothering you?" _

_Percy took a shaky breath before looking at her. He let go of her hand and brought both up to her cheeks. His brilliant green eyes scanned her face. _

_"I can't be with you." he told her. "But I won't be able to forget you." _

_Percy leaned down and kissed her gently. _

Annabeth pulled back and realized Luke had stopped talking.

"Are you okay M'lady?"

"Fine. I just need a moment." she pulled her arm back from Luke's. "Could you leave me for few minutes?"

He looked at her questioningly, but nodded and returned to the great hall. Annabeth sat down on a bench.

Percy obviously felt something for her, but how did she feel about him? He was an attractive young man, with amiable qualities. He was funny, too. She loved his laugh and easy-going attitude. Annabeth loved the endearing looks he gave her when she did something she was proud of. Was she in love with him too? She must be. She stood up, a burst of courage flowing through her. _I have to find Percy. _she thought. A maid crossed her path and Annabeth called out. "Oh Rachel, could you fetch Percy for me?" the girl nodded and ran off.

_How do people do these kind of things? _her stomach fluttered.

Percy came all too soon, it seemed he was out of breath, like he had run here. His eyes were full of worry. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, suddenly very nervous.

"How do you know when you have feelings for someone?"

Percy's face fell, then he smiled. "I suppose, it starts in your stomach." Annabeth nodded, she definitely felt that. He gazed off for a while, then watched her and said quietly, "Why do you ask?"

"I think I have figured some things out." she muttered. He began to look away and she called, "Percy- I." She mustered up the last bit of courage and kissed him. His lips were soft and the feeling in her stomach grew. It felt good, right, but there was something missing. Annabeth was confused, was this love? They broke apart and Percy looked away.

"What's wrong?" she questioned. "Do you not feel this way about me?"

He chuckled sadly. "I do. Annabeth-" he paused, "Annabeth, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you but, I cannot say the same for you."

Annabeth began to retort, but he held his hand up. "I know you. Do not try to trick yourself into a love you are not fully committed too. I know you may think you feel the same way about me, but you do not. You are hoping by doing this you will be able to fall in love and escape a marriage you know you absolutely do not want to have with another man."

They sat in silence: Annabeth in confusion and Percy in solemnness. He stood up.

"I had been looking for you. I leave to return to my father. I have be away for a long time and it is about time I at least pay a visit. However, I can not be sure of how long I will be staying. As it may be, we are in similar positions about the inheritance of our kingdoms." He smiled. "I want you to fall in love with the right person, at the right time. Maybe Luke will be that person. It is what will make you happiest."

Annabeth stood up as well and gave him a hug. What he had told her made sense. She didn't want to marry someone she didn't know, but she wasn't in love with Percy. "I'm sorry." Annabeth's eyes began to water. They had been so close for so long, it would be difficult to part.

"For everything."

Percy mumbled into her shoulder. "It is not your fault."

* * *

21

It had been two years. Two whole years! As soon as Annabeth saw him she was going to punch him. Sure he had written, but really, it had been way too long. A ship came into view of her telescope and she smiled. Only a couple more hours and she'd see her best friend. When the row boat came up to shore, Annabeth couldn't wait any longer. Despite her father's protest at wanting her to wait at the castle, she ran down to the beach to meet him. Only Percy wasn't there. It was his father. They had the same sea-green eyes and black windswept hair. His athletic build let her know he worked on the ship himself and didn't just let his crew do it. He looked very young, which was odd to her.

"Annabeth?" the man questioned. She knew that voice. Annabeth could not have forgotten it.

"Percy!" she gaped. "You're so-" she gestured vaguely.

"You look beautiful." he said confidently. She felt a blush coming on her face, which was weird because it was just Percy.

"Not so bad yourself. I thought you were your dad."

He laughed and oh- her heart ached from missing him. He opened his arms and she ran into them. Percy smelled of saltwater and he had grown taller. The feeling in her stomach had come back.

"Where is your husband?" he questioned lightly, but she knew it was hard for him to ask. For some reason, it made her happy to respond.

"That never happened. My parents agreed to let me wait a few more years."

What Annabeth didn't tell him was that her parents had noticed her "mopey" attitude after Percy had left. They thought it was because she was in love with him, and let her wait until Percy returned. Now Percy was back and she didn't know how much longer she could hold off her parents.

"That is very generous of them." he said, seemingly happier.

They walked along the beach, talking and catching up. It had gotten to be dusk when they realized how late they'd been out.

"I can make it back quicker." she bet Percy.

"Not anymore. My growth spurt has given me- certain advantages."

The two friends raced back along the beach, acting like their younger selves.

"I was first." she claimed, out of breath.

"You were not."

Annabeth ran into the serf, not caring about her dress. It felt good to stand there in the water. Percy followed her into the water and they watched the sunset like they had years ago. A wave suddenly knocked into Annabeth and caused her to topple into Percy's arms. He held them there until the wave had passed.

"Thank you." she said a little breathlessly, looking up at him.

He smiled at her and her heart began to pound.

"How do you know when you're love?" she asked him.

Percy's smile wavered. "First, it starts in your stomach. You can't get the feeling to leave. Then it starts in your mind. You can't stop thinking about that person." he paused, Annabeth had started laughing. She had figured it out

"What? I am serious."

"I know. Then it is in your heart. You can feel it. Percy. I get it now. You were the one who brought me back each time I ran away. You brought me on the best adventure I could ever ask for. But there is nothing that can compare to that fact I love you."

He smile warmed her to her toes. He leaned down kissed her. It was a proper kiss, not one full of regret, one full of passion. This was love.

* * *

22

She decided that she would have to get used to the fancy dresses, now that she was queen. There were lots of beautiful dresses she had worn throughout the years, but this was her favorite. This time, Annabeth's dress was white.


End file.
